Touch Me
by Alexandri
Summary: Ginny's dissatisfaction with the state of their relationship leads to consequences Harry's not sure he's prepared for, but he discovers it's fun to find out. Originally written in 2009.


**Title:** Touch Me  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Ginny, mentions of Ron/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 3,651  
**Warnings (if any):** Drunk!Harry, a little profanity  
**Summary:** Ginny's dissatisfaction with the state of their relationship leads to consequences Harry's not sure he's prepared for, but he discovers it's fun to find out.  
**Author's notes:** Originally written for wizard_love on LiveJournal in 2009.

Five hours had passed since his row with Ginny and Harry still couldn't believe what she'd said. Of all the things she could have come up with, _this_ was what she told herself to make sense of him? Well, to hell with her and her stupid, baseless assumptions. "Barman!" he barked as he waved his empty pint glass. "'nother 'n' keep 'em comin'."

The barman wandered over, silently filled the glass with the house brew, and set it down in front of Harry. "Enjoy," he intoned. "After this, you're cut off."

"You can' cut me off."

"I can and I am." The barman leaned closer and met Harry's wavering gaze. "And I advise you not to think of fightin' me about it or you'll land in the nick. Catch my meanin'?"

Indignation rose in Harry's throat. How dare this…_muggle…_tell him what he could and could not do? He was Harry fucking Potter! He was…drunk off his arse. He'd had far too much if he was thinking like that.

"Well, do ya?"

"Yeah," Harry groused and took a swig of his beer.

"Ah, there's a good lad. You'll be wantin' to leave your keys, too."

"Keys?"

"To your auto."

"No auto."

"Even better."

Harry dug a handful of crumpled notes out of his pocket and set the lot on the bar.

The barman counted out a bit of cash, stuffed a separate bit into his shirt pocket, and tucked the rest into Harry's hand. "For the taxi," he said and ambled off to serve someone further down.

Sighing, Harry turned back to his drink and pondered what to do next. He supposed he'd eventually have to confront Ginny. If they had any hope of salvaging their relationship, they'd have to talk about her…accusations. But then why should Harry have to placate her? She was the one questioning him! Making unfounded assumptions about him! All because he's been reluctant to do, well, _it_. Come to think of it, no. He wasn't going to go crawling back to her, hoping to make things right. He was Harry fucking Potter and he'd be damned if he let her make him think otherwise.

Chugging the last of his beer, Harry toppled off his barstool and staggered to the exit. The frigid, February air shocked him as it sliced through his inadequate jacket. Ignoring the vague discomfort—the fires of his own righteous indignation quite effectively combating the cold—Harry purposefully stumbled through the streets of muggle London in the direction of Ginny's new flat. Which was in Holyhead. After twenty blocks, the cold began to seep through the cracks of his ire and clear his head. This was ridiculous. It was impossible to walk to Holyhead and apparating was not an option. Realizing there was nothing for it, Harry stopped and flung out his wand hand and waited for the Knight Bus to arrive.

Minutes later, Harry had secured passage, scowl firmly in place to discourage over-familiar chit-chat. Surprisingly, it worked and he was left alone to contemplate the nauseating rush of scenery. Alas, this quickly led to a rather violent spot of sicking up and an additional thirty galleons for clean-up and a toothbrush, the slight trauma suffered by the other passengers, and the subsequent demand that no one breathe a hint of the tale to anyone else. Hoping to Merlin that the rest of his journey would be both brief and uneventful, he cleaned his mouth then shoved his head under his pillow until they reached his destination.

Mercifully, his stomach behaved itself and he arrived in Holyhead approximately thirty minutes later. Tipping the conductor another fifteen galleons to insure discretion, he disembarked in front of Ginny's block of flats. Harry took a moment to get his bearings and found that he felt a good deal soberer after his little episode. Relishing an unexpected sense of calm, Harry took a deep breath and went up to her flat.

He knocked and waited. And waited. And waited. So he knocked again.

"Go away, Harry!"

Surprised, Harry leaned again the doorjamb. "Open the door, Ginny."

"Why?" came her annoyed response. "What's there to say?"

"What's there to…" Harry spluttered, the anger that had miraculously dissipated on the Knight Bus surging back. His hands balled into fists. "Open the door."

"No."

"Open the damned door, Gin, or, Merlin help me, I'll blow it off its hinges!"

The sound of feet stomping was followed almost instantly by the door jerking open. Ginny stood before him, magnificent in her ire, fist on her hip and a defiant expression scrunching her face. "How dare you? You can't just come storming over here making demands. Who do you think you are?"

The phrase _Harry fucking Potter_ floated through his mind. "I'm your boyfriend and…"

"You don't act like it, so I don't think that counts."

"I'm not having this argument in the corridor, Ginny."

"Then leave," she retorted obstinately, "because I'm not letting you in."

So angry now that he could feel it vibrating through his body, Harry leaned forward until his face was merely inches away from hers. "Had I known sex was the only thing that made a relationship, I wouldn't have bothered with everything else."

The crack of her hand across his face resounded in his ears. His stomach lurched, but he managed not to sick up all over her shoes. He glanced up to see shock and anger etched on her face, but she wasn't backing down. Unfortunately for her, neither was he.

Straightening to his full height, he raised his eyebrows with mocking calm. "Feel better?" he asked as he brushed past her into the flat.

"Get out, Harry," she huffed, still holding the door. "It's late and…"

"We need to talk," he interrupted. "We can do it now or never. Your choice."

"I don't like ultimatums," she said.

"I don't like my girlfriend breaking up with me because she's decided I'm cheating or queer. Seems neither one of us is having a stellar night."

Scowling, Ginny slammed the door and turned to face him. "Fine," she exclaimed after a long silence. "If you're so devoted to me, explain why we've been seeing each other since the war ended but you haven't once tried anything with me. For Merlin's sake, Ron and Hermione have been shagging like bunnies and you know what Ron's like with girls. You've never even tried to touch my breasts. No, Harry, it's time I faced the facts. You're clearly not interested in me."

Harry gaped at her, flabbergasted. "Ginny, the war ended a year and a half ago. First, there was the aftermath of the battle. Then you were at school for ten months. After that, you stayed at the Burrow for awhile before moving in with Hermione. You just moved into this flat. When was I supposed to shag you like a bunny?"

"We saw plenty of each other, Harry," Ginny cried, throwing her hands in the air. "There were so many chances to be alone together, but you never took them. You never even seemed to notice them."

"Your family was always around, Gin."

"That never stopped Ron!"

"I'm not Ron!" Harry shouted. "Why do keep comparing me to him? Do you know how disturbing that is, you comparing my sex habits to your brother's?"

"What habits?" Ginny snapped back. "The only sex habit you have is avoidance. That's the point."

"Did you ever think about asking me why I wouldn't do that with you?"

"Why didn't I think of that? I could have just asked you, The Great Communicator." Ginny stomped her foot and flapped her hands in a perfect picture of childlike exasperation. "Of course, I thought of that, Harry. I did ask. Every time you refused, I asked why and you'd make up some excuse."

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of your family being around or popping up when you and I are trying to have…you know, sex."

"But Hermione and Ron didn't care," Ginny protested. "Why should you?"

Harry closed his eyes for a long moment. He couldn't tell if Ginny was genuinely this oblivious or if she just didn't care as long as her desires were met. "Ginny," he began quietly, "you are the only girl in your family…"

"So wh…"

"_And _you are the youngest. You have five very protective big brothers, one who's my best friend. You have two doting—and in your mum's case, meddlesome—parents. No matter how much your family and I love each other, I really don't fancy any of them catching us together naked. That's a scenario that just has disaster written all over it. I'd just as soon wait than face that."

Silence stretched out for several moments before Ginny frowned and gave him a quizzical look. "So you're saying we've never shagged because you're scared of my family's reaction _if_ we were caught?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"There's more?"

"Well…" Harry blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I've never, that is, I don't know how and…it could hurt…you, not me…or maybe me, I don't know. It's just," Harry paused and took a breath. "It's our first time and what if it's terrible? What if I'm no good at it? For the rest of our lives, we'll remember how terrible it is. That's a lot of pressure."

"Really?" Ginny asked, a smile flitting over her mouth.

"It's not funny, Gin," Harry said, a bit miffed that she was laughing at his very really worry. "It's important that I do this right because of, you know, the possible damage and…"

"Oh, Harry." Ginny laughed, a brilliant smile on her face as all of her previous anger disappeared. "I don't expect you to be the Gryffindor sex god."

"Apparently, that's Ron," Harry muttered.

"Ew."

"I'm just going by what you told me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and twined her fingers with Harry's. "Look, Harry, it doesn't have to be perfect. It probably won't be. I just want to be with you. I just want to know you want to be with me, too."

"Of course, I do," he assured her. "I really do, Gin."

"Then we can take it slow. We have a whole flat to ourselves, after all, and it's not likely that my family'll be calling at this time of night." Ginny raised her eyebrows hopefully. "What do you say?"

"You're relentless."

"I'm a Weasley," she replied. "We don't give up without a fight. You should know that by now."

Harry supposed he should. With a sigh, he rested his forehead against hers. "So, tonight? Right now?"

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah."

He was still a little pissed. Maybe tonight wasn't the best time to do something he was already nervous about doing. "Er…"

"We don't have to do everything."

"You seem awfully comfortable with all of this. Aren't you nervous at all?"

"Some," Ginny answered, blushing. She brushed her lips across his. "But I've never wanted anything as much as I want you."

"Oh." Harry cupped Ginny's cheek, the skin silky against his palm. "Yeah," he murmured and pressed his lips against hers.

Ginny leaned into his kiss, her lips parting beneath his, her tongue teasing the seam of his mouth. Groaning, Harry let her in, the caress of her warm, soft body driving all doubts from his drink-fogged mind. "Gin," he moaned as she scraped her teeth over his bottom lip.

"Bedroom," she asked, voice husky and eyes promising all sorts of things Harry couldn't very well refuse now. He nodded and followed her, his eyes never leaving the enticing roll of her hips.

"So," she said once they reached to seclusion of her bedroom. She knelt in front of him and pushed up his t-shirt, brushing fleeting kisses over his abdomen. "Is this all right?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, his hands flexing at his sides as his stomach muscles quivered. Tingles of pleasure radiated like starbursts from every spot she kissed. Then she reached his navel, her tongue swirling around it in ever-shrinking circles until it darted in. Lust, sharper than anything he'd ever felt, shot through his entire body.

Ginny leisurely probed his navel, her hands exploring his chest as she pushed his shirt up even further. He felt warm—prickles of need came in waves, each stronger than the last, and Harry didn't know whether he should guide Ginny up his chest or beg her to do something to his rapidly swelling erection just below her chin. Panting, he opted to take off his t-shirt. "Ginny," he gasped.

"Hmm?" she purred against his skin as she licked a stripe to his nipple and grazed it. She smiled at him, mischievous eyes sparkling. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

His mouth went dry as a spike of desire went straight to his cock. Wanking had never felt this good. "Nnnrg."

She kissed across to his other nipple and bit it. Harry whimpered. "You're going to have to be more specific."

Since he didn't know what he wanted to say anyway, Harry shook his head and croaked, "More."

Ginny didn't bothering answering. She turned her attention back to his nipples, licking and sucking them until Harry was half-delirious. Her hands skimmed down his torso, making the muscles leap in their wake. The tug of his jeans button being undone made his cock twitch and, as the zipper slid down and her finger stroked his aching length through his y-fronts, Harry found the dual points of contact were too much for him to handle. "Gin!"

"Yes?" She nipped his collarbone.

"You," he gasped. "Bed. Need more. Too much."

Without a word, she stood and leered. "You want to touch me?"

Harry nodded. Ginny quickly stripped off her robes, leaving nothing but her bra and knickers as she pressed her body against his. The oxygen whooshed out of him, leaving him a bit lightheaded.

"Then touch me." Cautiously, Harry settled his hands on Ginny's waist as hers trailed over his shoulders. He shivered. "I won't break. Touch me."

Harry pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. His hand slid down and, cupping her jaw, he leaned over and kissed her, running his thumb over her cheek. After a few moments, the hand slid down her neck and hesitantly nudged the strap aside. Pulling away from her lips, he lowered his head to kiss the dip where her shoulder met her neck. Pointing his tongue, he ran it leisurely over her rapidly beating pulse. Ginny moaned and Harry smiled against her skin before trailing light, sucking kisses along the column of her neck.

Ginny's nails raked down Harry's chest, settling at the waistband of his jeans and tugging as she moved toward the bed. Obliviously, Harry followed; he was far too busy exploring her neck, his hand gliding from her shoulder to cup her breast. She arched into his palm, increasing the pressure, and, this time, Harry squeezed lightly, thumb flicking over her nipple.

Her gasp, a mix of pleasure and surprise, registered a moment before she tumbled backward onto the bed. She giggled, her eyes gleaming as she pulled him down on top of her. Settling against her with an "oomph", Harry braced his weight on his arms and took a moment to stare at her. Her face shone and a devious grin stretched her lips as she wriggled beneath him. Harry moaned and wriggled back, drawing another pleasure-filled moan from Ginny. Her eyes fluttered closed; her lips parted and the tip of her tongue caressed her bottom lip with maddening slowness. "Harry," she breathed out as she wrapped her legs around his hips and rubbed purposefully against his trapped, aching erection.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, pressing back even as he tried not to. "God, Gin," he groaned. Her hands crept up his sides, the slight tickle only enhancing his pleasure. "Stop or it'll be over before we really get started."

A throaty chuckle sounded in his ear and Ginny stilled beneath him. "So have your way with me, then," she said sweetly. "Go on."

With a half-groan, half-laugh, he lowered his head to kiss her nipple through the cotton of her bra. He continued nipping and licking at her breast as she arched beneath him, pressing more of her into his mouth. Pulling back to concentrate on her nipple, he cupped her breasts in his hands. He was so caught up—kneading her breasts, familiarizing himself with them—that he was startled when she sank back against the mattress. He stared down at her, confused. The bra hung loosely around her breasts. "Oh," Harry breathed, understanding blooming.

Ginny slid the straps down her arms, hot eyes glued to his as she gradually removed the bra and flung it on the floor. Harry's eyes shot to her chest as his hands reclaimed her breasts. His thumbs, slightly calloused, swept across the nipples and Ginny sucked in her breath.

"Is this all right?" Harry asked, afraid that he'd somehow hurt her.

"Yes," she hissed, gripping the back of his arms and arching into his touch. "Don't stop."

Harry bent his head to her chest. A moment later, his tongue slid over her nipple and she groaned. He began to stroke her nipple, slowly increasing the speed before he sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit it.

"Not so hard," she gasped out even as she twitched beneath him.

"Sorry," he apologized as his tongue quickly soothed the hurt before he switched to the other breast. As he kissed and licked her breasts, his hands moved lower.

One of her hands skimmed down his side, over his flat stomach to his cock. Her fingers played there, the fingertips stroking up and down the hard, smooth length. Without warning, she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his pants and wrapped them around his throbbing erection.

Startled, Harry drew back to look at her, breath ragged and pupils dilated. "Ginny?"

She flexed her fingers around his cock, tightening them as she stroked to the tip and ran her thumb over the head. "I'm supposed to touch you, too, Harry."

"Right." Swallowing, he slid his trembling hand over her stomach. He traced her navel with his thumb before sweeping his hand over the curve of her hip. A small smile played on his lips before he lowered his head to kiss her neck, his hands toying with the edge of her knickers as he sucked and nipped.

Harry's fingers slipped under the waistband, fingers combing through the patch of hair between her legs before slipping between her folds. Breath catching in the back of her throat, she raised her hips just enough so he could tease her clit. His fingers steadily inching closer to her opening, Harry shook as Ginny's fist clenched even tighter around his cock and he began pumping his hips into it. Impatient and anxious that he simply wouldn't last much longer, Harry dipped a finger inside Ginny. When she merely rose to meet the invasion, her walls clenching greedily around it, he slipped another finger inside and twisted.

"Yes. That's it," she moaned. She stared up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, her mouth rounded in a silent exclamation. "Just like that. Feels good. Feels so good, Harry."

Harry felt his control slipping as he watched her. She'd practically closed her eyes. Her body writhed under him, her hips bucking madly. He could just imagine sinking into her heat and his movements became more and more erratic, mindless. God, he was close.

He thrust his fingers into her more insistently and Ginny tensed. Her breathing changed, coming out in short rasping breaths. "Harry, I'm close," she panted. "Ha…Harry. Harry!" she cried as her entire body arched into him and she howled his name.

She clenched almost painfully around his fingers as she spasmed; her hand tightened around his prick, jerking roughly, the sharp, unexpected edge of her nails tipping him over. With a loud cry, he followed her, his orgasm crashing over him so hard, black spots swam before his eyes. Struggling for breath, he slid off of her, his body feeling boneless and tingly. When his heart had stopped thundering in his chest, he opened his eyes and stared at her.

Ginny stared back, a contented smile on her lips. "Hi."

"Hi."

She turned into his arms and curled up against his side. "That was…really nice," she said as she dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

Her voice a warm, dreamy quality to it that made Harry feel pretty damn proud of himself. "Yeah," he agreed. He noticed that his voice sounded just like hers.

They lay quietly, basking. It wasn't until Ginny stirred some time later that Harry remembered the argument that had led to this in the first place. "So we're okay, right, Gin?"

"Yes." She nuzzled his neck before pushing up to look down at him. "We're okay. Sometimes I just…I thought maybe I was fooling myself. Sometimes I still feel like the first year with a crush on a boy who barely knows she's alive. Or the fourth year who knows that the boy she loves wants someone else." Ginny frowned ruefully and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry I took that out on you."

"Gin," Harry began, cupping her chin and staring directly into her eyes. "I chose to be with you because I want to spend my life with you."

"Harry…"

Harry placed his thumb over her mouth and ignored the blush creeping into his face. "You need to hear this. I'm not good at talking about things, but I love you, Ginny. Okay?"

"Okay," Ginny answered, tears glistening in her eyes.

"We should sleep," Harry said, tugging her down into his embrace. He brushed his lips across the top of her head. "It's been a long night."

Ginny giggled and pressed a brief kiss to his chest before settling in for the night.


End file.
